Naruto Ending
by 666random4life
Summary: You know what would be an epic ending to Naruto! This story i just wrote... yeah please read it. its about the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke. sasuhina. hinataXsasuke sasukeXhinata and however you write Hinata and Sasuke together.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto ending

* * *

It was the end.

The final battle was coming to a close.

Naruto vs. Sasuke, both were fighting, their strength was equal.

Sakura, Sai, team 8, and 9 were all watching from the side lines, tired from the battles earlier. naruto was turning into the nine tailed fox and he was creating a rasengan to attack sasuke with. sasuke was thrown earlier to the ground, his sword arm length away, but he didn't try to get it yet, instead he was just sitting on the ground unable to move.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled rushing to him about to end Sasuke's life.

"Naruto," Sakura was close to tears. She hated watching this fight yet she couldn't turn away. she wanted to do something but she knew she couldn't, it was like before when sasuke and naruto were fighting on the hospital roof, she could do nothing to stop them. "No." Sakura didn't know who said that, she only knew that the other ninja felt the same way as her, that person should also know there's nothing they can do...- a purple yet blue color flashed past sakura to the battle.

"Lady Hinata don't!" Neji screamed, he tried to get up but to no avail his body was to weak to chase after the girl.

'Hinata,' Sakura thought. 'Don't risk your life again this time you might not make it.' Naruto's attack had landed and smoke has risen above and all around the surrounding area. Some of the spectators like Ino and Tenten were pushed back by the forceful air of the impact.

"Wha-" Sasuke had his arms in front of him to block the attack in some way, but there was no need, the attack never hit him. A body did though. naruto froze once he realized who he hit, he stepped back.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but I cant let you do this to Sasuke. I have to protect him I owe him this much. when I was younger, I knew Sasuke. Sasuke had protected me from anything that would come my way. He always did that for me, now its my turn to protect him. Sasuke," Hinata turned to look at Sasuke, he could see her beautiful pale skin turn to a deathly white. "Sasuke, you were my first love, and the day when your clan was murder leaving you all alone I had decided that our roles would change and I would protect you from anything bad that would come your way. I wish i knew earlier of how much pain you were going through, if i had known about the Akatsuki and Orochimaru earlier and such I would have come to you rescue earlier, I'm sorry."

Hinata fell backwards, no longer able to stand. Sasuke got up finding some strength and caught her, but he hit the ground once he got her in his arms. "Hinata..."

"Naruto, Sasuke, I cant let you two do this you were best friends! I cant let my first love be killed by my second! Please don't do this-" Hinata's words went quieter as she lost her conciseness in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke grabbed her tighter and hugged her with her head resting on his shoulder. "No Hinata you cant go! back then I did that because I loved you! I love you! I even love you now!" Sasuke started to cry into Hinata's hair, his knuckles turned white as he grabbed her. Naruto was back in his normal form, he was crying just as hard. He sniffed and looked at Sasuke, "

Sasuke! Come back to the village! To many people are dying! So many people we care about! I don't want to see anyone else die so please come back!" Naruto stared at Sasuke with weeping eyes. seeing Sasuke's eyes change back to their original pitch black color.

"Hinata is cold," Sasuke's eyes were covered by his eyes as he talked. His hand reached for his sword, pulling it out of the ground and towards him he said, "I'm sorry naruto I can't. Leave me here as you take Hinata to the hospital. maybe there's still a chance but-" his hand tightens against Hinata's shoulder. "I cant live without her, she was the only one-..." Sasuke thrust the blade into his stomach. He coughed up blood at the impact and feel backwards not releasing his grip on Hinata, he was glad that the fight almost killed him already, he didn't want to wait too long to be with Hinata in the next life.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yells rushing forward. Sakura and other of the ninjas who were able to get their energy back rushed to the three. Only Naruto however reached Sasuke and saw the scene before him. Sasuke was about to cry but he just wouldn't let Hinata go. Giving a small gentle rare smile and took out the sword, "I love you hinata. I cant live without you."

The leaf ninjas reached Sasuke and Hinata. They grabbed Hinata, and Sasuke, and took them to the village hidden in the leafs, on the way the medical ninjas were healing Sasuke and Hinata as they raced through the woods back to the hospital so they could have a higher chance to survive.

* * *

*What if it ended like this…Naruto*

* * *

That's all. If you all want i will add another chapter to it.

Thanks for reading.

You know what would be an epic ending to Naruto! This story i just wrote... yeah please read it. its about the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke.  
sasuhina. hinataXsasuke sasukeXhinata and however you write Hinata and Sasuke together


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you!

you all made me so happy! i was looking at how many people read the story for this month and it was like over 5 people each day! i know that sounds lame still but im a new author and seeing so many people reading this makes me so happy! well here it is the countiue version of the ending of naruto

* * *

*Few years later*

* * *

The Leaf Village has returned to its original form before all the chaos happened. Hinata is still in the hospital from running into the middle of Sasuke's and Naruto's fight. There beside here bed is a table with flowers in a vase. Each different flower is from a different person, white daffodils from Sakura, roses from Ino, irises from Neji, red tulips from Kiba and pink tulips from Shino, sun flowers from Naruto, pink and yellow hibiscus and other types of flowers from her friends, but there were a mysterious bunch of purple lilies that were never placed in the vase but either beside it or on her pillow.

Hinata was staring out her window down at the people of Konoha. Those who still were doing their best fixing the village to become even better than before. The door to her room in the hospital opened and Hinata could see who it was entering. The man was shocked she was there but didn't leave his surprised facial expression on his face for any longer than the two seconds he stood at the door. He walked forward holding the purple lily in his hand while the other held a cane, he placed the lily silently and gently on her pillow. Then he just backed up, turned around and headed to the door.

Hinata took some breaths before she had her words approach the man, "Sasuke," she said now looking at Sasuke. "Aren't you going to say something? We haven't spoken a single word since the battle."

"Shut up," Sasuke says still facing the door. He then turned to face Hinata and said, "I heard you told Naruto that you love him during his fight against Pein. You almost died saving him too."

Hinata shook her head yes slowly, "yes I did."

Sasuke turned back around and opened the door stepping out and grabbed the handle facing Hinata once again, "I'm going to make your feelings change! Next time you say you love someone it's going to be me! Until then just shut up!" and Sasuke slammed the door shut.

Hinata gave a small smile to the door where Sasuke once stood. She then looked outside the window again seeing what Naruto was doing, she gave a small laugh. "Believe it…. that's what Naruto would have said." as she finishes that sentence Sasuke walks out of the hospital and looks up at her. "Shut up…. that's the new one? I suppose he was being nice in his own way. I think I like the new way better." Hinata let out a small laugh happily and looked at the mountain that show the hokages faces. "Naruto is still trying to become hokage and I'm still a shy girl in love with a boy, it's the same as it was in the beginning but I think this time we will reach our goals faster.

"EVERYONE! I'm GOING TO BE HOKAGE JUST YOU WAIT!" Naruto who is on the cliff and facing the village while his shadow clones painted the hokages faces like what he had done before he ever passed the exam.

Sakura stared up at Naruto and sighed, "What is with that idiot!" she said angrily and then smiled, "we know you will." Sakura then walks to met up with Ino and her team but as she runs she passes Sasuke. She stops and thinks of following him but doesn't. "Sasuke I'm glad your back and even though my feelings have changed I still want to tell you about those feelings…." Sakura then stares up at Naruto goofing off. "I still want to be with you like old times… maybe its possible that-" she then smiles brightly and runs up to Naruto.

"Sakura! Wahh-" Naruto exclaims as he notices Sakura coming towards him smiling. He almost falls off but doesn't and walks to her. "I didn't do this it was all Konohamaru! Huh-" he stopped as Sakura whispered into his ear. Naruto smiles greatly and yells to everyone in the village with Sakura standing behind him: "TEAM 7 WILL GO ON ANOTHER MISSION ONCE IM HOKAGE! AND THEY WILL ALL BE TOGETHER FOREVER! BELIEVE IT!~"

Everyone looks up at Naruto and smiles, they all say the same thing, "Naruto." the name of the ninja who saved them.

However the day doesn't end like that, Sasuke adds more words to the final volume of this story. "Yeah," he says. "I can't wait."

* * *

and thats the end i guess its okay ^^; i hope everyone is glad hinata is alive i am. i am a huge hinata fan and i always what to attack those who say that hinata is annoying or kill her off or hurt her! when i made her get injured in the last chapter i was about to strangle myself for hurting my wonderful hinata! lol anyways im done.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are loved

You know what would be an epic ending to Naruto! This story i just wrote... yeah please read it. its about the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke.  
sasuhina. hinataXsasuke sasukeXhinata and however you write Hinata and Sasuke together

btw this is only a two-shot this is the last chapter.


End file.
